


Narcissus Sunflowers

by SBYAH



Series: Therefore You and Me, Sunflower [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassination Attempt(s), Broken Promises, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, I won't reveal the soulmate till later in the book, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Soulmates, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Soulmates, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans has a nickname here, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Soulmates, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: Sans goes on a journey to find his soulmate.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Sans, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans/???
Series: Therefore You and Me, Sunflower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120880
Kudos: 7





	1. You told me that we'll never be torn apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini project AU that's been in my head recently from reading different soulmate anti-harem stories. In order to be more clear about the AU itself, I've decided to nickname Sans as "Surya".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but that was a lie

When monsters were released from the Underground, it was a wish come true for them. 

The young human, Frisk, had freed them to the Surface where monsters saw their first sunrise in many centuries which made them all cry from this dream. Monsters were at first intimidated by the stares of humanity but once the days went by, everything seemed normal, then in came the talk of 'soulmates'. At first it was an odd experience for humans to learn that soulmates were in fact real, some feared it due to their insecurity or selfishness. It soon became the norm till... universes or should I say different alternative universes had collided and fate decided to let itself play.

* * *

Surya ~~Sans~~ was a skeleton who was about 6'4"ft who was troubled within life and took him years to finally recover from his trauma. He was living life to the fullest ~~lies~~ while he can as he saw life pass by when his brother Papyrus marry his soulmate. The skeleton was so proud of his baby brother finally growing up and marrying the love of his life, a beauty of kindness that the world should hold onto dearly. He was glad to see that throughout the 9 years of being on the surface without any trouble surprisingly went well. Surya was a successful lawyer due to his title as "Judge of the Underground" which was a huge shocker for the people, as he was the most laziest skeleton known. The poor monster was flooded with admirers for his skills and was an idol within the monster community for being personally the "Judge of the Underground" one of the candidates for next in line for the throne possibly. 

That was until a tragic event happened. 

The attempted assassination of the ambassador and adopted child of the former Queen and King of Monsters. Many eyes were on Surya when his bony hands were soaked in red and as he fell down protecting the child... his best friend, Frisk. He wanted to curse the gods above why he had to die for this kid, but it was the best choice, well not the best choice he've made. He at least saved them. The skeleton heard ringings in his non-existent ears and pain... stars why did it hurt so much...

"I-it's going to be okay! You're going to be fine!" The child sobbed as they held the bloodied skeleton. 

The skeleton vision was getting hazy as he couldn't muster the strength to talk nor get up as he was just... so tired, he wanted to take a quick nap. "just tired..frisk.." he murmured softly as the blue sky started to deteriorate. "just bone tired haha.." Surya choked a sob ~~as his HOPE slowly died down.~~

"SANS...GETS SOME REST." He heard his brother, Papyrus. 

"heh. letting me sleep...on the job again...paps..?" 

"OF COURSE NOT YOU BONEHEAD! I'LL ONLY ALLOW THIS ONCE!" 

"yo..u're the best pa..ps.." 

"frisk, be a..good kid now." 

"I-I will!" 

"...i got a case tomorrow.. wake me up later to finish it.."

"Of course, friend... just rest for now."

"promise.."

"I promise... now rest you sack of bones." 

**This is where the story starts...**


	2. Tears of the Serpent

Surya didn't know what happened cause it happened so fast. 

He woke back up in the Underground on his bed, back to being a short skeleton, back to no where and square one of this mess. "should've expected the kid to RESET... did the Frisk think I died?" He thought aloud and realized the pitch of his voice, had softened from his slightly deeper one. Oh yeah, right... back to the beginning. The now short skeleton gotten up from his mess bed and looked around, it was as distorted from before with his trash tornado, papers, and books scattered around the room, his bookshelf filled with ruined books and such. He went to the closet and found his old clothes which were distasteful at most. "did I seriously wear these?" muttering to himself in disappointment of this revelation that he'd tried not remembering the terrible fashion he'd gotten himself into. 

His eye lights wavered as he missed his previous timeline, he had... he had people to take care of- his child, Emma! 

The collar on his neck was still there though so this timeline was a mixture in a way, he'd almost forgotten about the RESETS for over **9** years worth of freedom. The collar was a sign that his contract was still in use, the skeleton sighed in relief and nearly tears as his child Emma was in this timeline still. He conjured his magic to summon a flute and knowing the conditions of his contract, the gem on the collar gleamed in the non existent light as a sign. It was too cold for them to appear if he was correct on the time period he's in. He opened his door to see the old home he use to live in, he was lucky that it didn't rot through the many years when thinking back. He looked at the clock and it was only a few minutes till his brother woke up, so he had to be quick. If he could find that secret compartment he'd hid when his brother was still a baby bones, then he should have stored his true magic in the bottle. 

"Ah! There it is." Surya grinned. 

The rest magic was stored safely... Or so he thought. 

"W-what.." his eye lights shook in fear as it was broken. 

**The Tears of the Serpent was missing.**

_Someone took the last essences of his magic..._


End file.
